Heat Wave
by Space-Time Axis
Summary: Heat Wave: a prolonged period of abnormally hot weather. Pairings undecided. OC!KatekyoHitmanReborn


No One's POV

Birds singing, cars driving smoothly by, teenagers chatting with their friends... Such a pleasant day...

BOOM. CRASH.

Or so it was.

"Hahaha! Haru-chan, your dad is very energetic in the morning!"

Haruhi swore she could _see_ her eyebrow twitching.

"Natsuki... Please don't encourage him..."

"Gomen, gomen! It seemed like fun, so I joined in!" Natsuki laughed, hand tousling locks of black hair.

Haruhi just sighed, and thought, 'If you can't beat them, join them. Or just give up.'

"Bye Dad." Haruhi called out, waving to the prone figure in the doorway of the Fuijoka's apartment.

Ranka just waved from his spot on the floor.

"Have fun at school Haruhi! Natsuki, take good care of my baby, okay?", he called out to Natsuki.

"Of course Ranka-oji!"

"Let's just get going Natsuki," Haruhi murmured as she dragged Natsuki away.

"Bye oji!", Natsuki cried to Ranka.

* * *

"Ne **,** Haru-chan, you sure you don't need any contacts? I could buy them for you," Natsuki asked, arm slinging over Haruhi's shoulder.

"I told you, I'm fine Natsuki. Just worry about yourself," Haruhi said, shrugging off Natsuki's arm.

"Besides, physical appearance doesn't bother me. It's just a school. We're here to study, not to be models."

"Haru-chan, you're a girl. I thought girls are supposed to care about what they look like," Natsuki whined.

"You don't look like one either. Humph, hypocrite," Haruhi said.

"Haru-chan, don't be so mean. Who knows, you might be mistaken as a boy with that hair and clothing."

"You don't have much to say for yourself either," Haruhi deadpanned.

"Haha, sorr- oh! Here's the school!" Nasuki exclaimed, pointing at the gigantic, pink school.

Haruhi gaped at the school.

It was easily described as ginormous, numerous large buildings colored pink with lavender undertones, giving off a fresh, sophisticated aura.

The scholars of the academy met up to the prestigious school's reputation.

Students walked past the duo in groups, girls wearing yellow fitted-bodice dresses with a pointed white collars and red loosely-bowed ties.

High-cut bishop sleeves ended in white cuffs, and the bell-shaped skirts were calf-length and somewhat puffy.

White tights and shiny black or red shoes completed the uniform.

The boys wore straight black trousers and pale blue blazers over a white shirt and a black Windsor-knotted silk tie, accented by a narrow purple band running vertically down its center length.

The Ouran Academy seal was sewn onto the left breast.

Black socks and loafers completed the uniform.

"Haru-chan, did we under-dress? I feel like we did. They're all staring at us," Natsuki whispered (read: whisper-yelled)

Indeed, it was true.

The students turned to stare at the two neighbors as they passed by, whispers fluttering.

"It's fine Natsuki. I already told you, we're here to study, not be models."

"Still, I feel like we did."

To the students of Ouran, the commoners were an uncommon sight.

One boy had short, choppy hair which had some of the more fashion-oriented students grimacing.

Shapeless, baggy clothing covered up every part of his body, and his large, circular glasses glinting in the sunlight.

The other had some girls staring at him longer than what was appropriate, his hand tousling the back of his head as he looked around curiously.

A crisp, white shirt was covered by a dark blue, border-line black sweater vest, and a pair of black trousers that were slightly wrinkled were donned.

Bright red high-tops rested on his feet, and he nudged the "boy" next to him.

"I still don't get why they're staring at us... Let's just go Haru-chan!"

"Gack! Natsuki!"

* * *

Natsuki POV

'Room 2-A, Room 2-A... Was I supposed to turn here again?'

I stood at the junction of the hallway, which split up into THREE sections. Yes, you heard me right. THREE.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click. Cla-.

Score.

"Excuse me, could you tell me the way to Room 2-A?"

A girl who was coming out of one of the hallways looked up from the papers she was holding and stopped adruptly. She promptly blushed as she looked down at the floor.

I looked around. I know that girls only blush when they're embarassed or see someone that's good looking. There's no one around other than the two of us, so she's probably embarassed.

"U-Um, you take the l-left hallway and t-the classroom is on y-your right," she stammered.

"Thanks! See you later!"

Darn, class starts in, like, three minutes!

'At least Hibari isn't chasing me down this time.'

* * *

"Three libraries... And still every one of them is full of taking people!" Haru-chan huffed.

"Hey now, don't stress out too much! I'm sure there's a room somewhere that nobody's using," I laughed, but a bit nervously.

A frustrated Haruhi leads to a mad Haruhi, and a mad Haruhi means that the world is ending.

"Hey now... I bet that somewhere, a room is empty! Look! Here's a music room!"

I steered Haru-chan towards the gigantic doors, and pushed them open with my back, grinning all the while.

 _'_ This room was labeled as "abandoned". Finally, a place where Haru-chan can study!'

"Welcome."

I turned around, and...

Whoa there.

Six boys were positioned on a large couch, gesturing to us.

The blonde one said, "You must be the esteemed scholarship students, Fujioka Haruhi and Yamamoto Natsuki. Welcome to Ouran Academy."

He rose from his seated position and strode over to both Haru-chan and me.

"What type do you prefer? The Mischevious type? The Wild type? The Lolita type? The Cool type? Or..."

He grabbed Haruhi's chin and whispered, "Me?"

Another blondie came up and took Haruhi's hands and twirled her around saying, "Ne, ne Haru-chan! Is it true you rescued the princess?"

Haruhi wrenched her hands from him and yelled, "Who are you calling Haru-chan?!"

I pulled her away and forced out, "Hey, leave Haruhi alone. She only came here for studying."

"That's right. And if you'll excuse me, I'll just head out the door...?!"

She smashed into the vase behind her, which fell towards the floor.

"Hey. That was going to auction for eight million yen."

I turned towards one of the twins who had spoken that remark almost carelessly.

Haruhi fell backwards, and fainted.

I dropped to my knees and sighed.

Nii-san wasn't going to let go of this incident when (not if. Nii-san always found out) Otou-san told him.


End file.
